CHNR Story
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Chap 1. Hitsu pindah ke suatu kota di Indonesia untuk suatu misi. di suatu SMP, bertemu dengan Curarpikt dan Roxas. Mereka pun menjadi sahabat. Roxas mengusulkan untuk membuat sebuah band. warning: OOC, OC, semi-AU, Crossover HXH-Bleach-AliceAcademy-KH2


**Pendahuluan:**

_Ehm… Akhirnya, fic CHNR terbit. Hampir 4 tahun saya menulis ini *lebay* (Aslinya, langsung buat doujinnya. Menulis dalam bentuk narasi masih belum terealisasikan). Akhirnya, dapat terbit! Ok, ini fic crossover pertama dalam hidup saya *plak*. Jadi, selamat menikmati!

* * *

_

**Disclamer:** **Yoshihiro Togashi **_**(Hunter x Hunter)**_**, Kubo Tite **_**(BLEACH)**_**, Tachibana Higuchi **_**(Alice Academy)**_**, dan Square Enix-Disney-Tetsuya Nomura **_**(Kingdom Hearts II), CLAMP (X-1999).**_

**Warning: **_**AU, OOC, OC, Crossover with other anime/manga/ game**_

**CHNR Story**

**(Curarpikt, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Natsume Hyuuga, Roxas)**

**-Chapter 1-

* * *

**

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangat berbeda untuk murid baru disuatu SMP Negeri di kota Bandung. Murid itu bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya. Dibalik keimutannya, dia adalah shinigami berbakat di Gotei-13 dan sudah menduduki bangku kapten pada saat usianya sangat muda. Sekarang dia dikirim ke kota Bandung itu dengan misi 'mengawasi gerak gerik hollow'. Tapi, mengapa dia sekarang dia ngebut larinya? _You_ _know_… Sekolah baru Hitsugaya itu mempunyai peraturan yang sangat ketat. Telat dikit… TIDAK BOLEH MASUK KELAS.

Untungnya tubuh Hitsugaya sangat kecil sehingga dengan mudahnya ia bisa menyelip dan menerobos kerumunan orang yang tidak boleh masuk ke sekolah. Hitsugaya melihat celah pada gerbangnya dan…

"STRIKE!"

Hitsugaya berhasil menyusup ke dalam sekolah itu. Tapi, kesenangnnya dia tidak bertahan lama. Sekarang, dibenaknya sedang terlintas sebuah pemikiran, "Ruang BK (bimbingan konselting) dimana ya?"

Dia melihat seorang cewek tinggi berambut kuning dengan mata biru kehijauannya yang indah. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang itu dan dengan PD-nya, dia memanggil…

"Teteh yang disana… Boleh numpang nanya tidak?" Polosnya.

Orang yang dipanggil teteh itu langsung menoleh, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Ruang BK dimana ya?"

"Oh? Ruang BK? Dari gerbang sini, masuk aja ke dalam. Nah, dibelakang ruang piket itulah ruang BK." Tunjuk teteh itu.

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Dengan anggunnya, cewek itu melambaikan tangannya. "Dadah adik kecil…"

Teman yang berada disebelah cewek itu tertawa, "GYAHAHAHAHA! Sok Anggun banget sih loe! Tapi kok… Apa dia gak liat bawah seragam loe ya?"

Cewek berambut kuning itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Meneketehe… Udah, ayo kita ke kelas! Nanti kalau ketemu lagi… Bakal kuncingcang dia…"

Cowok yang bersama cewek itu tertawa, "Hahahaha…"

Kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya… Bukannya kamu harus menjemput anak pindahan sekarang di ruang BK?"

Cewek itu berbalik dan jalan menuju ruang BK. „AKH! Sial! Kenapa gak ngingetin dari tadi?"

Sedangkan, Hitsugaya yang sekarang berada di ruang BK hanya menunggu hingga jemputan dia datang. Kata guru BK sih, dia disuruh menunggu KM dari kelasnya yang baru. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya tiba juga orang yang menjemputnya.

"Permisi… Saya Curarpikt (baca: Kurapika) dari kelas VIII G. Saya kemari untuk menjemput anak pindahan…" Ucap seseorang.

Guru BK langsung menjawabnya dan mengantarkan orang yang bernama Curarpikt itu bertemu dengan Hitsugaya. Saat Curarpikt dan Hitsugaya bertemu, mereka saling bertatapan muka. Keadaan hening sejenak dan...

"AKH! LOE ADIK KELAS GAK SOPAN ITU!" Teriak Curarpikt.

Hitsugaya menunjuknya, "GYA! KAU ORANG YANG KUPANGGIL TETEH TADI!"

Cowok teman Curarpikt datang menghampirinya, "Oi… Kripik… Kamu kena… AH! Kamu ternyata…" Senang cowok berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru.

Hitsugaya gemetaran karena takut dicincang oleh Curarpikt, memutuskan untuk mundur dan lari dari pintu belakang. Ternyata, niat kaburnya dicegah oleh teman Curarpikt.

"Eits… Mau kemana kau?" Tanya cowok jabrik itu. Tangannya telah mengikat Hitsugaya.

"Bagus Roxas! Bagus! Sekarang, tetap pegang dia seperti itu! Jangan dilepaskan!" Bangga Curarpikt.

Hitsugaya meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Curarpikt mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Hitsugaya. Tangannya menahan kepala Hitsugaya sehingga Hitsugaya hanya bisa melihat wajah Curarpikt.

Curapikt bertanya, "Darimana aku terlihat seperti seorang cewek hah? Lihat donk seragam guwe! Seragam guwe aja pake celana! LIHAT BAIK-BAIK!"

Hitsugaya sudah gemetaran karena amukan Curarpikt itu langsung memasang _puppy_ _eyes_, "_Gomen_~"

Curarpikt dan Roxas terdiam membatu melihat _puppy_ _eyes_ Hitsugaya yang kagak nahan itu. Roxas menepukan pundak Hitsugaya, "Baiklah… Saya maafkan…"

Curarpikt merespon, "OI! ITU HARUSNYA GUE YANG NGOMONG!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum didalam hatinya, "_Puppy eyes yang guwe latih 1 tahun ini ternyata berhasil! Kekekekekekeke…"_ Ketawa laknat Hitsuagya.

Setelah bercuap-cuap di ruang BK, mereka memandu Hitsugaya masuk ke kelasnya yang baru. Curarpikt menjelaskan tentang sekolahnya. Sekolah mereka memang lumayan kecil. Tapi, ruangan kelasnya cukup besar. Di sekolah itu, terdapat 2 gedung bertingkat yang saling berhubungan. Sekarang sedang ada pembangunan untuk gedung ketiganya. Hitsugaya melihat-lihat gedung di tempatnya berjalan itu sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kelas paling ujung. Sesampai di kelas yang baru, Curarpikt dan Roxas membuka pintu tersebut. "Inilah kelas kami! Kelas VIII G!"

Bagaimana reaksi Hitsugaya? Ya, reaksinya hanya terdiam dan cengo. Ternyata, di dalam kelas sedang terjadi perang serbuk kayu.

Beberapa menit setelah Hitsugaya duduk di salah satu bangku kelas itu, Hitsugaya terus menerus bersin. Roxas menengok ke belakangnya. Dia pun bergumam. "Sudah kuduga… Serbuk kayu disini pasti mengganggu hidungmu! Hahaha… Maaf maaf… Kelas kita memakai meja baru sih… Jadi banyak rayapnya! Hehee XD".

Hitsugaya memasang muka sebalnya, "Cuih… Ada yang menggaruk hidungku!"

Roxas menjawab, "Hahaha… Si sebuk kayu yang menggaruk hidungmu! Ngakakakak…."

Hitsugaya sebal dan membuka buku Matematikanya, "Ha… Hatchiiiittt!"

Waktu istirahat tiba… Hitsugaya membuka kotak makan siangnya yang cukup unik. Kotak makan siang dengan cover berwarna biru muda dan berisi sosis goreng berbentuk gurita, telur gulung, nasi putih, serta beberapa sayuran. Roxas yang duduk di depannya langsung memuji Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang jarang dipuji, langsung malu sendiri. Dia berterima kasih pada Roxas. Tapi, saat dia mau makan, dia kaget. Kalau sosis guritanya sudah berkurang 4 potong sehingga sisa 2 potong. Saat dia lihat Roxas, ternyata Roxas sudah kabur. Amarah Hitsugaya pun mulai memuncak. Dia memukul mejanya. "Orang itu…"

Di kantin, Roxas dan Curarpikt makan bersama. Tapi, karena kantinnya penuh, mereka pun memutusukan makan di depan ruang pembuatan madding di sekolah. Mereka duduk lesehan tanpa alas apapun. Beruntung mereka menggunakan celana biru _dongker_. Jadi, kalau kotor, tidak teralu kelihatan. Semua cewek yang lewat di depan Roxas dan Curarpikt selalu memandang mereka. Ya, siapa yang tidak terpanah? Ketampanan mereka berdua membuat para cewek di sekolah itu terpana. Hanya mereka berdua yang mendapatkan dispensasi untuk warna rambut seperti itu.

Roxas yang sedang makan lontong karinya mengajak bicara Curarpikt tentang pandangan cewek-cewek pada mereka. Tapi, Curarpikt tidak ambil pusing. Dia tetap melanjutkan memakan loteknya. Roxas duduk ala preman di sebelah Curarpikt. Curarpikt duduk dengan kaki ber-sila. Selain mendapat dispensasi untuk warna rambut dan mata, mereka juga mendapat dispensasi untuk mengenakan celana panjang. Bisa dibilang, mereka tidak terlihat sebagai anak kelas 8 pada umumnya. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti anak SMA. Untung aja, sekitar 2 bulan lagi, mereka akan naik kelas menjadi kelas 9.

Selain terkenal karena tampangnya, mereka juga terkenal karena mereka anggota OSIS. Rata-rata, penggemar mereka itu adalah adik kelas. Nah, ngomong-ngomong tentang adik kelas, mereka mempunyai kenalan anak kelas 7. Curarpikt kenal dengan yang namanya Hikari. Mereka bisa saling kenal karena mereka ikut serta di eskul yang sama, EXPRESSI 28. Biasanya, EXPRESSI 28 itu membuat madding dan menata dekorasi untuk acara-acara sekolah seperti perpisahan, reuni, dan pensi. Ketua saat ini adalah Curarpikt. Roxas kenal dengan yang namanya Dryll. Mereka kenal baik karena mereka sama-sama ikut eskul pramuka (Hikari juga ikutan).

Saat Curarpikt selesai makan, Roxas membawa mangkuk mereka untuk dikembaliin dan membeli minum. Curarpikt memesan air mineral dingin. Saat Curarpikt menunggu sendiri, seorang adik kelas mendekatinya. Dia menyapanya. Curarpikt menjawabnya dengan lembut. "Ah? Hikari! Hallo!"

Cewek yang menyapanya bernama Hikari. Dia mempunyai tubuh yang lumayan tinggi. Rambutnya sebahu dan memakai pita besar di rambutnya. Kalau senyum, pasti manis. Hikari saat itu bersama teman-temannya yang bernama Dryll, Ethra, dan Ran. Tentu, Curarpikt tahu teman-temannya Hikari. Dia tahu Dryll punya bakat di bidang seni (diceritakan Roxas). Ethra punya bakat di bidang music (Curarpikt menjadi OSIS ketua seksi bidang kesenian). Dan dia tahu, kalau Ran itu… Paling heboh dari mereka berempat yang sekarang stress menghadapi tinggi badannya yang tergolong pendek serta berat badannya yang cukup 'gede'.

Saat Curarpikt sedang berbicara dengan Hikari, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari menujunya. Cowok yang baru pindah ke kelasnya hari ini. Cowok berambut putih dan berbadan mungil itu, langsung memanggil namanya. "CURARPIKT!"

Lantas, semua orang yang berada di sekitar Curarpikt langsung melihat kearah sumber suara. "Ah? Hi-"

Hitsugaya berhenti di depan Curarpikt duduk. Napasnya begitu menggebu-gebu seperti baru dikejar setan. Curarpikt bertanya pada Hitsugaya alasan mengapa dia begitu terburu-buru (sambil nyeker lagi!). Hitsugaya menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kelasnya. "Saat aku berada di kelas, anak-anak cowok sedang perang sebuk kayu. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ketenangan saat makan, memutuskan untuk keluar kelas (Sekalian beli cemilan). Saat di pintu, ada yang melempar serbuk kayu ke kepalaku. Aku pun langsung bersin-bersin. Lalu, salah satu anak cowok kelas yang mendengar aku bersin bilang, '_AH! Bersinnya kaya kucing kejepit!_'. Aku langsung memasang _death glare_ padanya ditambah lemparan sepatu. Eh, sepatuku bukan dibalikin, malah disumputin. Saat aku mau mencari sepatu itu, semua menghalangiku dan bersiap serbuk kayu di tangannya. Aku yang sudah kesal, memutuskan untuk mencarimu. Dengan beralaskan telanjang kaki, aku mencarimu hingga kantin sini. Tapi, saat aku berlari, kakak kelas pada mentertawakanku! Aku malu sekali, Curarpikt! HUWA!" Panjang lebar Hitsugaya diakhiri dengan tangisan (buaya).

Curarpikt dan teman-teman Hikari hanya bisa terdiam. Mendengar Hitsugaya bercerita panjang lebar. Tapi, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti karena Hitsugaya bercerita seperti orang yang dikejar kereta api. Curarpikt berusaha menenangkan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Hitsugaya, muncul seorang cowok berambut pirang hampir mirip landak, sambil memakan es biru mudanya. "OH! Begitu ya? Sabar ea!" Ucapnya.

Hitsugaya kaget dengar suara dari belakangnya itu. Ternyata, yang berbicara adalah Roxas. Roxas memberikan segelas air mineral pada Curarpikt yang sudah menunggunya. Roxas tersenyum sambil mengelus-eluskan kepala Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya bukannya tersanjung, dia malah kesal. Di dalam hatinya, Hitsugaya ingin nge-bogem 'nih orang. Sok SKSD banget sih!

Roxas melihat ke samping Curarpikt. Roxas menyapa teman-temannya Hikari. Tentu, dibalas kembali oleh adik kelasnya itu. Saat melihat Ran, salah satu teman Hikari, Roxas terdiam. Dia bertanya pada Ran, alasannya dia melihat Hitsugaya terus menerus. Ran mengangkat wajahnya. "AH? Gak tahu kenapa… Kok nih orang… Imut banget! Dan, dia bukan anak SD yang nya-"

Belum selesai ngomong, Hitsugaya keburu menendang Ran. Untung Ran yang sudah siap sedia, langsung menangkis tendangan Hitsugaya itu. Hitsugaya marah. "Hari pertama gue sekolah, gue udah ketemu orang kaya loe? Sial banget sih gue!"

Ran tersenyum. "Ho… Nih kakak sombong amet! Padahal, tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dari gue! Sok hebat banget sih? Huuu…"

Aura disana terasa mencengkram. Roxas dan Curarpikt hanya terdiam. Sedangkan Hikari dan yang lain berusaha untuk melerai Ran dan Hitsugaya. Ran yang kesal bertanya pada Hitsugaya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya! Kau? Adik kelas sialan!" Kesal Hitsugaya.

"Ran! Anak SD nyasar!"

Semakin lama, aura disana semakin mencengkam. Dryll, perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut dikucir merasa tangannya 'gatal'. Dia pengen memukul Ran menggunakan bindernya.

**PLAAAKKKK**

Pukulan binder tersebut berhasil membuat Ran berhenti membuat aura mencengkam. Ran bertanya pada Dryll akan alasan mengapa Dryll memukul dirinya. Dengan dinginnya, Dryll bilang kalau dia hanya ingin menjahili Ran.

Bel masuk istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa memasuki kelas masing-masing. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Hikari dan kawan-kawan kembali ke kelas mereka di kelas VII F. Curarpikt dan yang lain kembali masuk ke kelasnya di kelas VIII G.

Sesampai di kelas, Curarpikt mulai beraksi sebagai seorang KM. Dia bertanya pada semua anak di kelasnya perihal, siapa yang menyembunyikan sepatu Hitsugaya. Semua tidak ada yang mengaku. Curarpikt pun menghela napas, "Ok… Gini saja… Dimana kalian nyembunyiin sepatu Hitsugaya?"

Semua menunjuk ke sebuah lemari kosong. Roxas pun membuka lemari tersebut sambil memakan es birunya. Dia menemukan sepatu Hitsugaya disana. Akhirnya, Hitsugaya bisa memakai sepatunya kembali setelah berceker ria. Curarpikt tersenyum. Curarpikt memasang wajah KM-nya lagi. "Kalian tuh ya! Dia tuh anak baru! Harusnya, kalian contoh yang baik-baik donk! Bukannya… BEGINI!"

Curarpikt menampar wajah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang merasa kesakitan, langsung menoleh pada Curarpikt. "HEH! APA YANG KAU LA-"

Belum selesai ngomong, anak-anak sekelas datang bergerombol menghampiri Hitsugaya. Mereka pun berusaha melucuti Hitsugaya. Mulai dari menampar, menjanggut, hingga menarik baju Hitsugaya. Lalu, mereka berteriak. "SELAMAT DATANG DI KELAS VIII G, TOUSHIROU HITSUGAYA!"

"A… Apa?" Heran Hitsugaya.

XXX

Jam pulang pun tiba. Roxas bertanya pada Hitsugaya kemana dia akan pulang. Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu kemana dia akan pulang hari itu. Dia hanya dikasih secarik kertas yang berisi sebuah alamat. Sou-taichou-lah yang memberikannya. Roxas dan Curarpikt mengangkat alisnya. Mereka bingung. Kenapa, Hitsugaya tidak tahu rumahnya dimana. Kalau begitu, tadi pagi dia datang darimana?

Roxas dan Curarpikt pun melihat alamat yang tertera di kertas. Setelah selesai membaca alamat tersebut, Roxas dan Curarpikt merinding. Hitsugaya mendekati kedua teman barunya itu. Dia bertanya mengapa Curarpikt dan Roxas merinding. Roxas menjawab, "Hitsugaya… Alamat yang kamu tulis ini, alamat rumah kami lho!"

Hitsugaya kaget. "HAH?"

Sesampai di alamat yang dituju, Roxas dan Curarpikt langsung berjalan menuju sebuah kotak. Kotak itu dibuka dan terlihat sebuah komunikator. Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. Roxas pun menjelaskan apa alat tersebut. Alat yang Hitsugaya lihat adalah sebuah komunikator. Alat itu berfungsi sebagai penghubung anatara penghuni dan penjaga tempat itu. Di alat itu, terdapat tempat untuk menggesekan sebuah kartu. Jika kartu digesekan, maka pintu menuju ke dalam rumah itu terbuka. Jika si pengguna kartu membawa orang lain, dia harus memberitahukan siapa namanya.

Roxas dan Curarpikt pun mengeluarkan kartu mereka masing-masing. Di kartu itu tertulis '_Defender_ _Group'_. Setelah di gesek, Roxas dan Curarpikt memberitahukan jika mereka membawa seorang teman. Sang penjaga yang mendengar kalau teman Curarpikt dan Roxas adalah Hitsugaya, dia memperbolehkan masuk. Bahkan, Hitsugaya disuruh menghadap ke pemimpin Defender Group yang hanya orang tertentu yang bisa bertemu dengannya. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

Saat Hitsugaya masuk ruangan, ada sebuah kereta kecil yang menunggu mereka. Roxas menyuruh semua untuk masuk. Kereta pun dijalankan. Setelah memasuki terowongan sejauh 100 meter, Hitsugaya terpaku melihat pemandangan yang cukup gak masuk akal untuk sebuah rumah. Ternyata, di dalam rumah itu, ada sebuah kota kecil yang damai nan tentram. Rumah tersebut merupakan penghubung antara _real world_ dan _parallel world_. Hitsugaya terus memandangi pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Tidak sadar, ternyata kereta yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti di sebuah stasiun kecil.

Roxas dan Curarpikt menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk turun dari kereta. Hitsugaya pun sadar dari alam melamunnya dan turun dari kereta. Selama berjalan di dalam stasiun, Roxas dan Curarpikt menjelaskan tentang kota tersebut.

Kota dimana Hitsugaya berada sekarang bernama _Defender Group PC_. _Peaceful City. _Di kota tersebut, dihuni sekitar 6000 jiwa. Ukuran kotanya sekitar ukuran Singapura. Pada kota tersebut, dibagi 5 area, _west, east, north, south, _dan _Central area. _Di kota tersebut, sudah tersedia fasilitas-fasilitas _education_, hiburan, tempat ibadah, transportasi umum, _green area, _dan lain-lain. Layaknya kota pada umunya. Untuk tempat tinggal, di setiap wilayah, terdapat 1 apartemen. Tapi, khusus di _South_ dan _North_, terdapat sebuah komplek perumahan. Karena, di wilayah tersebut terdapat sekolah tingkat SD dan TK. Serta, pengurus _Defender_ _Group_ berkumpul di sana.

Untuk _Education,_ setiap wilayah mempunyai tingkat sekolah yang berbeda. Untuk tingkat TK dan SD, hanya berada di area _South_ dan _North_. Di _South_ ada sekitar 3 TK dan 5 SD. Di North ada sekitar 2 TK dan 4 SD. Sekolah tingkat TK dan SD memang Cuma sedikit. Karena, yang bersekolah disana, biasanya hanya anak dari pengurus Defender Group ini. Untuk tingkat SMP dan SMA, hampir semua wilayah ada. Di wilayah _North_, ada sekitar 4 SMP dan 2 SMA serta 1 SMK. Di _South_ ada sekitar 5 SMP dan 3 SMA serta 1 SMK. Di _East_ ada sekitar 3 SMP dan 1 SMA serta 2 SMK. Terakhir, di _West_ ada sekitar 4 SMP dan 2 SMA serta 1 SMK. Jadi semuanya, ada 16 SMP, 8 SMA dan 6 SMK. yang standarnya sudah bisa disamakan dengan standar sekolah negeri. Jumlah SMA sedikit karena rata-rata, anak-anaknya sekolah di luar komplek _Defender_ _Group_. Untuk universitas, _Defender_ _Group_ mempunyai 1 Universitas ternama. Universitas itu berada di _Central_ _area_. Hampir semua jurusan ada di universitas itu. Selain itu, lulusan universitas _Defender_ _Group_ juga bisa mendapatkan perkejaan dengan mudah. Baik di daerah _Defender_ _Group_ atau di luar _Defender_ _Group_.

Untuk hiburan, tentunya setiap wilayah mempunyai tempat hiburan masing-masing. Diantaranya, _mall_, bioskop, taman hijau, tempat bermain, pusat jajanan makanan, perpustakaan, dan lain-lain. Khususnya di _Central_, ada taman bermain yang besar. Harga-harga yang ditawarkan tentu sesuai dengan kantong seorang pelajar. Karena, kebanyakan yang tinggal di _Defender_ _Group_ adalah para remaja pada usia 13-17 tahun (sekitar 45%). Mereka sedang mencari jati diri mereka dan berusaha untuk mandiri. Mata uang yang berlaku disana tentu Rupiah. Lalu, untuk tempat ibadah. Semua tempat ibadah lengkap di masing-masing wilayah. Ada mesjid, gereja, wihara, pura, kuil, dan lain-lain.

Untuk transportasi umum, semua wilayah _Defender_ _Group_ saling berhubungan. Kendaraan yang menghubungkannya adalah sebuah kereta bawah tanah dan monorel. Selain bebas macet, harganya murah, kendaraan tersebut memiliki efisiensi waktu yang tinggi. Karena itu, kendaraan pribadi jarang lalulang-lang di jalananan. Kebanyakan yang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi adalah orang yang kerjanya suka dinas ke satu tempat ke tempat lainnya dan pelajar yang sekolahnya di luar _Defender_ _Group_. _Defender_ _Group_ ini sedang berusaha menciptakan kota yang bebas polusi dan ramah lingkungan.

Lalu, yang terakhir…

Keistimewaan _Defender_ _group_ adalah, penjaga kota tersebut bukanlah seorang polisi. Tetapi, murid-murid sekolahan atau mahasiswa yang tergabung dalam kelompok _**Pengurus**_ _**Defender Group**_. Mereka membuat beberapa group yang masing-masing group berisi antara 2-3 orang. Yang ikut serta dalam Pengurus _Defender_ _Group_ bukanlah sembarang orang. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang mempunyai kekuatan di luar kekuatan anak-anak pada umumnya. Tapi, group yang baru terbentuk sejauh ini baru ada 9 kelompok.

Roxas dan Curarpikt menceritakan kalau mereka berdua termaksud kandidat untuk kelompok selanjutnya. Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya karena terkejut. Kedua teman barunya ternyata mempunyai kekuatan diluar kekuatan anak-anak pada umumnya. Roxas dan Curarpikt tersenyum.

"Kau tampaknya terkejut ya, Hitsugaya! Kekuatanku hanya kekuatan biasa kok! Aku menggunakan kunci-kunci besar ini sebagai senjataku!" Ucap Roxas sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya dari tangannya.

Senjata Roxas berupa 2 buah kunci raksasa yang bernama _Keyblade_. Yang di tangan kiri terdapat _keyblade_ dengan nuansa putih. _Keyblade_ tersebut bernama _Oathkeeper. _Di tangan kanan terdapat _keyblade_ dengan nuasa hitam. _Keyblade_ tersebut bernama _Obilivion_.

Hitsugaya terkejut dengan senjata yang dikeluarkan oleh Roxas itu. Senjatanya tergolong unik dan jarang ada yang menggunakannya. Roxas tersenyum dan mengambil es krim birunya dari tasnya.

Sekarang giliran Curarpikt yang memperkenalkan senjatanya. Senjata Curarpikt berupa rantai di tangan kanannya. Rantai tersebut terbuat dari darahnya sendiri. Ada macam-macam kegunaan dari masing-masing rantai tersebut. Seperti, rantai yang matanya runcing. Itu berguna untuk menyerang bahkan, menyelinap ke dalam organ tubuh seseorang. Lalu yang bandul. Yang bandul berguna untuk penunjuk arah dan menangkap peluru melalui sela-sela rantainya _(Silahkan lihat di animenya ^^ aku takut salah XD)_. Curarpikt juga menjelaskan kalau dia itu adalah seorang _Blacklist Hunter_. Orang yang berkeliling dunia untuk suatu tugas.

Hitsugaya terpaku akan kekuatan-kekuatan yang dimiliki teman-temannya. Tidak sadar, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di gedung dimana Hitsugaya dipanggil oleh ketua _Defender_ _Group_. Hitsugaya bersama teman-temannya memasuki gedung itu. Mereka menggunakan lift untuk masuk ke ruangan di lantai 20. Hitsugaya menahan mabuk udaranya. Dia belum terbiasa menaiki lift sejauh itu.

Sesampai di lantai 20, mereka berjalan hingga bertemu sebuah meja kecil. Mereka harus mengenakan tanda pengenal. Tanda pengenal mereka dapat keluar setelah mereka menggesek kartu member mereka. Hitsugaya yang tidak mempunyai kartu member, memakai tanda pengenal dengan tulisan '_Guest'. _Setelah selesai mengenakan tanda pengenal, pintu terbuka. Terlihat di dalamnya seperti ruang kerja di _MIB_. Terlihat kesibukan orang-orang ber-jas hitam. Roxas yang bertugas menunjukan jalan.

Saat mereka berjalan, ada yang memanggil nama Roxas dari bawah. Orang yang memanggilnya mengenakan kacamata hitam dan rambutnya hitam. Kancing jasnya terbuka dan dasinya terikat longgar. Umurnya sekitar 28 tahun. Dia terlihat _easy going._ "OI! Roxas! Curarpikt! Kalian mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

Roxas dan Curarpikt menengok. Mereka pun menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. "Ah! Seishirou-san? Kami mau ke Shyll-hime! Shyll-hime ada di ruangan gak?" Tanya Roxas.

Lelaki yang disapa 'Seishirou' itu mengambil gelas kertas kosong untuk diisikan segelas kopi panas. "Shyll-san? Ada kok! Dia ada di ruangannya! Kalian sudah buat janji?"

Sekarang, giliran Curarpikt yang menjawab. "Ah? Belum sih… Tapi, temenku ini dipanggil kesana!"

Seishirou kaget. "Hah? Dipanggil? Namanya siapa?"

Hitsugaya menjawab dengan pelan. "Toushirou… Hitsugaya…"

Sekali lagi, Seishirou kaget. Dia nyaris menjatuhkan gelas kopinya. Seishirou kaget mendengar nama tersebut. Ternyata, nama tesebut adalah nama seseorang yang dikirim oleh pihak _Seiterei_. _Seiterei_ dan _Defender_ _Group_ telah membuat suatu relasi dalam bidang strategi. Kemarin, _Seiterei_ memberi informasi pada _Defender_ _Group_ jika seseorang akan tinggal disana sementara hingga misinya selesai. Dan nama yang disebutkan adalah…

"Toushirou… Hitsugaya?" Ucap pelan Seishirou.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Seishirou mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu. Dia menyuruh agar Curarpikt dan Roxas cepat-cepat mengantarkan orang yang bernama Hitsugaya itu ke ruangan pemimpin _Defender_ _Group_ yang bernama _Shyll_ itu. Roxas dan Curarpikt mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya pada sebuah ruangan. Roxas dan Curarpikt tidak tahu alasan mengapa Seishirou begitu pucat saat mendengar nama Hitsugaya. Tapi, mereka tidak ambil pusing. Suatu saat nanti, mereka pasti akan tahu siapa sebenarnya Hitsugaya.

Sesampai di sebuah pintu. Roxas memencet tombol di komunikatornya. Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang lembut. Roxas pun memberitahukan alasannya dia kesana. Yaitu, mengantarkan Toushirou Hitsugaya. Setelah diterima alasannya, pintu terbuka dan terlihat ruangan yang putih bersih. Di sebuah kursi, duduklah seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang, dada besar, bermata biru, berbaju biru muda. Dia berdiri dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada Roxas, Curarpikt dan Hitsugaya. Wanita yang bernama Shyll itu mempersilahkan mereka bertiga untuk duduk.

Shyll pun membuka pertemuan tersebut dengan alasan dia memanggil Hitsugaya kesini. "Ok… Hari ini, alasan saya memanggil Toushirou-kun adalah…"

Ucapan Shyll terpotong saat melihat kalau Roxas dan Curarpikt sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Shyll _sweatdrop_ dan menyuruh Curarpikt dan Roxas untul rilex. Alasan Curarpikt dan Roxas memandang seperti itu karena, mereka ingin sekali tahu alasan Shyll memanggil Hitsugaya kesana. Padahal, Hitsugaya itu anak baru disana. Shyll pun berdehem.

"Ehm… Alasan saya memanggil Toushirou-kun adalah… Karena dia adalah anggota baru di Defender Group ini!"

Roxas dan Curarpikt menepukan kedua tangannya. Hitsugaya yang berada di tengah mereka berdua, hanya bisa menunduk malu. Shyll pun melanjutkan ucapannya sambil memberikan sebuah kartu berwarna biru tua yang bertuliskan _Defender Group_ _MEMBERSHIP_ di sisi depan kanan atas kartu tersebut. Saat membalikan kartunya, dibagian bawah kanan, tertulis nama _TOUSHIROU HITSUGAYA_ dan sebuah nomor di bawah namanya yang menandakan kalau Hitsugaya sekarang sudah SAH sebagai salah satu member di _Defender_ _Group_.

Hitsugaya melihat pada Shyll. Shyll tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tersenyum balik dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Setelah bercuap-cuap sebentar, Shyll teringat kalau dia mau memberikan sesuatu lagi pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya penasaran akan hal tersebut, kaget melihat Shyll mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda yang lumayan besar. Shyll pun membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. "Ini kunci apartemenmu! Apartemenmu sama seperti Roxas dan Curarpikt!" Jelas Shyll.

Hitsugaya melihat kunci tersebut. Terukir huruf 'DG' yang cukup besar. Gantungan di kedua kunci tersebut adalah sebuah penanda yang bertuliskan '437'. Pandangan Hitsugaya teralihkan pada kotak itu lagi. Dikeluarkan sebuah jaket bewarna silver dengan polet emas. Jaketnya terlihat sangat gagah. Di sebelah kanannya ada sebuah badge lambang _Defender_ _Group_. Di sebelah kirinya, tertulis angka romawi 'X'. Lengan jaket tersebut bisa dilipat keatas dan dipasang tali ditempat yang disediakan. Selain itu. Jaket tersebut juga bisa berubah menjadi sebuah rompi jika kancing di lengan atasnya dibuka. Di dada kiri, terdapat sebuah pin yang terbuat dari logam. Disana tertulis nama 'TOUSHIROU HITSUGAYA' dan dibawahnya tertera nomor membernya.

Roxas dan Curarpikt tentu cengo duluan. Pasalnya, mereka yang duluan masuk _Defender_ _Group_, tidak dikasih jaket seperti itu. Shyll menjelaskan kalau Hitsugaya bukanlah member biasa. Hitsugaya sudah disahkan sebagai anggota Pengurus Defender Group kelompok X. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam. Curarpikt dan Roxas kaget. Pasalnya, mereka hanya tahu kalau Hitsugaya adalah member baru di _Defender_ _Group_. Mereka tidak tahu alasan mengapa Hitsugaya dapat diterima dengan begitu saja sebagai Pengurus. Shyll menjelaskannya. "Begini… Orang yang mengirim Toushirou-kun kemari (lebih tepatnya, atasannya), mencalonkan Toushirou-kun sebagai salah satu kandidat pengurus. Saat saya melihat rekaman pertarungannya dan kekuatannya, saya yakin kalau Toushirou-kun cocok diterima sebagai pengurus kelompok X."

Roxas dan Curarpikt makin menjadi-jadi cengo-nya. Mereka menanyakan alasan yang lebih logis. Shyll menghela napas. "Hh… Ok… Tousirou-kun adalah… Seorang _shinigami_ level ketua di _Gotei_-_13_. Bahkan, dia menjadi ketua paling muda dalam sejarah _Soul_ _Society_. Dia ketua dari divisi 10. Toushirou-kun, jangan-jangan, kau belum memberitahukannya pada mereka?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Alasannya dia tidak memberitahukan, karena itu merupakan rahasia perusahaan. Shyll menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Hitsugaya pun mengangguk dan mulai berbicara. "Saya Toushirou Hitsugaya. Saya kapten dari Divisi 10 di _Gotei_-_13_. Perkerjaan saya adalah seorang _shinigami_ (dewa kematian). Mulai hari ini hingga misi saya selesai, saya akan tinggal disini bersama _Defender_ _Group_. Jadi… Mohon bimbingannya!"

Curarpikt dan Roxas bercengo ria. Setelah puas, mereka berdua mengangguk. Roxas pun berdiri dengan semangat. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Saya Roxas! Berasal dari _Twilight_ _Town_. Saya dengan senang hati akan membimbing anda selama anda tinggal disini!"

Sebagai tanda perkenalan, Roxas memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk monster hitam berantena seperti kecoa dan bermata emas pada Hitsugaya. Sekarang, giliran Curarpikt yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lembut. "Saya Curarpikt! Dari _Yorksin_ City. Saya seorang _Blacklist_ _Hunter_! Saya juga akan membimbing anda selama anda disini! Salam kenal ya, Hitsugaya!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum. Dia telah mendapatkan teman baru. Shyll pun teringat akan sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkan 2 buah kotak yang masing-masing berwarna kuning dan hijau. Shyll memberikan kedua kotak itu pada Roxas dan Curarpikt. Saat dibuka, mereka terkejut. Ternyata, mereka mendapatkan pakaian yang sama dengan Hitsugaya. Yang membedakannya adalah lambang yang berada di lengan kiri mereka. Di lengan kiri Roxas tertulis angka romawi 'XIII' dan di lengan kiri Curarpikt tertulis angka romawi 'XI'. Roxas dan Curarpikt ikut senang mendapatkan jaket tersebut. Tapi Hitsugaya heran, angka di tangannya 'X', di Curarpikt 'XI, dan di tangan Roxas 'XIII'. Angka 'XII' nya tidak ada!

Shyll tersenyum. "Untuk group XII, saya masih mempertimbangkannya! Sudah ada 1 kandidat yang cocok. Tinggal menunggu persetujuannya."

Semua mengangguk paham. Pembicaraan hari itu selesai. Mereka ber-3 mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Saat jalan, Roxas yang asik mengodok-ngodok saku jaketnya, menemukan sebuah kartu dan surat. Kartu itu berbeda dengan kartu member biasa. Disana tertulis _'DEFENDER GROUP MEMBERSHIP –OFFICER-' 'GROUP XIII'_. Dibelakangnya tertulis nama 'ROXAS'. Kartu tersebut berwarna ungu tua. Melihat Roxas menemukan barang yang bagus, Curarpikt dan Hitsugaya mengodok sakunya. Mereka berhasil menemukan benda yang sama dengan yang Roxas temukan. Yang membuatnya beda hanyalah angka romawi kelompok dan nama yang tertera disana.

Dengan semangat, Roxas memeluk Hitsugaya dan Curarpikt dari belakang. Roxas mengajak mereka untuk menjadi _food Hunter_ di _Central_.Di _Central_, memang terkenal dengan makanan-makanan yang enak. "Mumpung kita masih di _Central_, ayo kita puas-puasin makan!" Serunya.

Hitsugaya dan Curarpikt mengangguk. Saat mengodok saku atas, Hitsugaya menemukan secarik kertas. Dia menyuruh Roxas dan Curarpikt membaca kertas itu. Tertulis di kertas tersebut seperti ini…

_Oh ya, ketinggalan! Untuk Roxas, Curarpikt, dan Hitsugaya. Kalian 'kan ketua kelompok. Nah, nanti hari Sabtu ini, kalian kemari lagi! Ada beberapa member baru untuk kelompok kalian! Ok? Thank's!_

_Ps. Jika kalian sudah selesai membaca surat ini, lemparlah sejauh mungkin. Karena, surat ini akan meledak!_

Mendengar kata 'meledak', Roxas mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Hitsaugaya dan mengepalnya. Dilemparlah kertas itu dengan gaya orang yang sedang melempar bola baseball. Meledaklah kertas itu. Hitsugaya dan Curarpikt _sweatdrop._ Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Eh, sebelum pulang, mereka dicegat agar memakai jaket pengurus saat berada di _Central_. Roxas mengangkat alisnya. "Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Kalian kan sudah sah menjadi anggota pengurus. Nah, kewajiban anggota pengurus adalah, mengenakan jaket pengurus saat dia berada di _Central_!" Ucap penjaga itu.

Roxas dan yang lain akhirnya menuruti perintah penjaga itu. Dipakailah jaket tersebut. Setelah diperbolehkan keluar, mereka langsung bergegas ke sebuah taman. Sesampai di taman, mereka disuguhi pemandangan yang indah. Berbagai kicauan burung bernyanyi. Suara air mancur yang berada di tengah taman. Taman tersebut berada diantara gedung-gedung tinggi. Taman itu sangatlah rindang. Roxas duduk di sebuah kursi dibawah pohon yang lebat. "Fuwa! Akhirnya… Duduk juga!"

Curarpikt dan Hitsugaya mengikuti Roxas untuk duduk di bangku tersebut. Mereka memandangi langit biru itu. Sambil mengunyah es krim-nya, Roxas mulai membuka percakapan. Tapi, saat mau berbicara, dia keget karena Hitsugaya sedang memandangi es birunya dengan _MUPENG_-nya. Roxas _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Dia menjahili Hitsugaya dengan mendekati es krimnya pada mata Hitsugaya. Tangan Hitsugaya sudah bergerak untuk menangkap gagang eskrimnya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk makan es itu. Saat mau digigit, Roxas menarik es krimnya dan mulutnya Hitsugaya hanya mendapatkan angin kosong.

"Hahaha! Kamu pengen ya?" Goda Roxas.

Hitsugaya mengangguk dengan polosnya. Roxas mendorong dan menarik es krim itu. Kepala Hitsugaya mengikuti arah es krim bergerak. Curarpikt yang merasa kasihan, menyuruh Roxas untuk memberikan es krimnya. Roxas yang takut akan amarah Curarpikt, memutuskan untuk membagi es krim itu. Dia mengeluarkan sebungkus es krim dari tasnya dan diberikan pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang senang, langsung mengambil es krim itu dan memakannya. Tentu, sebelum memakannya, dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Roxas. Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Hitsugaya memakan es krim itu?

Ya, reaksinya…

"ASINNN!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

Roxas dan Curarpikt tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Hitsugaya. Roxas menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk membaca nama es krimnya di bungkusnya. Saat Hitsugaya membaca, dia kaget karena judul es krim itu bernama _'Sea Salt Ice Cream'_. Kalau diartikan, artinya kan 'ice cream garam laut'. Jadi, tentu rasanya seperti garam. Hitsugaya terdiam saat melihat nama es krim itu. Tapi, saat dia melihat Roxas yang sedang nikmat makan es krimnya, Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk mencobanya.

Lama kelamaan, rasa es krim itu berubah. Rasanya berubah menjadi manis. Hitsugaya terpaku dengan keunikan es krim tersebut. "Roxas… Es ini… Kok… Enak sih?"

Roxas dan Curarpikt terdiam. Setelah itu, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha… Kripik! Kripik! Reaksinya si Hitsugaya lucu abis!" Tawa Roxas.

"Jangan panggil aku kripik! Ahahaha… Kamu benar! Reaksinya, seperti anak kecil! Ahahaha…" Tawa Curarpikt.

Hitsugaya cengo dengan apa yang dilihat di depan matanya. Dia sempat berpikir, "_Ini sifat asli mereka?"_ dalam benaknya. Rasa es krim itu memang unik. Awal memakannya, rasanya memang asin. Tapi, lama kelamaan, rasanya akan berubah menjadi manis. Hitsugaya akhirnya bisa menikmati rasa es krim itu.

Tiba-tiba, Roxas mengigau. "Kita buat band yuuk!"

Curarpikt dan Hitsugaya berteriak bersamaan. "HAH? KOK TIBA-TIBA BILANG SEPERTI ITU?"

Roxas menjelaskannya. "Mumpung kita sudah dapat teman baru, Kripik! Kita kan tinggal nyari yang bisa main drum! Vocal _mah, _bisa kita berdua!"

Curarpikt menganggut paham. "Benar juga sih! Lalu, _drummer-nya_…"

Curarpikt dan Roxas memandangi Hitsugaya yang duduk diantara mereka. Hitsugaya hanya celingak-celinguk melihat tatapan Roxas dan Curarpikt. "Tu… Tunggu… Jangan-jangan… Maksud kalian adalah…"

"YA! KAU JADI DRUMMER-NYA!"

"#!&(#&$!" (Hitsugaya sudah kehabisan kata-kata)

"OK! Sekarang kita buat band dengan nama… CRH!" Senyum Roxas.

"_Carbon(C) dan Rodium(Rh)?" _Gumam Curarpikt.

Curarpikt pun membenarkan urutan hurufnya. "Roxas… CHR saja!"

Roxas menyetujui pemikiran Curarpikt. "OK, nama band kita adalah CHR! Kau setuju, Hitsu-chan?"

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah karena namanya dipanggil 'Hitsu-chan'. Belum sempat menggelengkan kepalanya, Roxas sudah mengangguk duluan. "OK! Hitsu-chan setuju! Kalau begitu… Ayo, besok pulang sekolah, kita _hunting_ alat music!" Putus Roxas dengan gaya _jeger. _Kakinya diangkat keatas kursi dan di sekitar wajahnya, dia mengeluarkan efek _blink._

Curarpikt mengangguk setuju. Hitsugaya bergumam dalam hatinya. "_OMG… Hidup gue… Kok jadi ancur begini?"

* * *

_

_**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**_

Ran: Akhirnya…. Ini fanfic selesai!

Ichigo: Wohoho… Kau benar! Selamat ea! Eh, nanti ada gue gak?

Ran: Ada! Gue dah rencanain sedini mungkin! Di doujinnya juga ada loe kok! Tapi, di rangkanya mah, kamu jadi anggota pengurus juga lho!

Ichigo: Oh Ya? Sama siapa?

Ran: Kalau gak salah, sama si Archerzz! Di group XIV atau XV ya? Aku lupa ==a

Ichigo: PIKUN!

Hitsu: *tiba-tiba muncul* Heh! Strawberry yang disana! Ngapain kau disini? Kau kan gak punya urusan disini! Disini gak ada kamu tahu!

*Ran menutup telinganya*

Ichigo: Biarin aja! Suka-suka gue! Gue kan asistennya Ran! Lagipula, katanya gue bakal muncul kok!

Ran: *dalam hati* _Sejak kapan loe jadi asisten gue? Lagipula… Itu kan baru rangkanya… Belum tentu juga loe masuk ke sini!_

Hitsu: Hah? Gak salah? Kamu jadi asistennya Ran? Buang aja ke laut loe!

Ichigo: Apa?

Hitsu: nantang?

Ichigo: Si-

*Ran melempar baskom*

Ran: HEH! Pertengkaran suami-suami mending di luar aja! Sekarang lagi fanfic CHNR! Bukan Mission!

Ichigo & Hitsu: SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD SUAMI-SUA-

*Ran melempar Ichigo dan Hitsu*

Ran: Maaf atas kebisingan sebelumnya. Ehm… akhirnya, fanfic ini selesai dalam bentuk fanfic. Awal aku menulis cerita ini adalah berbentuk Doujinshi. Ohoho… Saat itu, aku masih polos! Gambaranku masih jelek! Kalau aku melihatnya lagi, aku suka ngakak-ngakak sendiri! Roxas dan Ichigo tidak bisa dibedakan! Hitsugaya dan Natsume juga tidak bisa dibedakan! Haduh… Aku jadi ingin tertawa kalau mengingat masa itu!

Curarpikt: Oh ya? Itu masa lalu Ran! Hahaha…

Ran: Bener!

Roxas: Oh ya Ran! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau buat aku rada OOC?

Ran: Karena, CHNR semua pada pendiam! Ya sudah, aku buat salah satunya sebagai periang suasana! Ya, itu adalah kau! Gue pas baca komik KH2, ketawa terbahak-bahak melihatmu! Hahaha… Apalagi pas kau beli tempat tisu berbentuk patung batu yang ada di sebuah pulau dekat Amerika.

Roxas: Hah? Yang mana?

Ran: Itu… Yang tisunya keluar dari hidung!

Roxas: Ah! Kau masih ingat?

Curarpikt: Ah… Akhirnya, kita muncul juga! Ya sudah… Kita masuk ke penutupan! Ehm… Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfic crossover pertama Ran ini. Ini cerita dibuat sekitar 3-4 tahun yang lalu oleh Ran. Tapi, baru selesai diketik sekarang. Begitu pemalasan Ran ini. Oh ya, sebenarnya kami sempat bingung, mending crossover dengan filter apa. Akhirnya, kami berserta kawan-kawan, menge-sahkan kalau ini filternya Bleach-HunterXHunter. Awalnya mau Bleach-Kingdom Hearts. Tetapi, banyak yang nyaranin Bleach-HXH. Ya sudah, jadi, beginilah! Hehe XD

Roxas: Oh ya… Kami mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian telah membaca fanfic ini! Kami tunnggu komentar anda semua! Komentar anda adalah sebuah pondasi untuk membuat fanfic ini! OK… Semuanya, mari kita ucapkan….

All: Terima kasih banyak! XD

PS: Makasih pada Jeanne-Jeagerjaquess-san. Dialah yang telah membantu saya untuk mempublish cerita ini... *mozilla saya lg kacau* berkatnya, saya mendapat URL untuk masukin _new story_-nya. Sankyuu, nee-san! XD


End file.
